Galeria: Agori
Agori Image:Comic Agori.png|Kilku Agori pracujący w Atero Image:Comic Raanu, Berix and Metus in Arena Magna.png|Raanu, Berix, i Metus w Arenie Magna Image:CGI Agori.png|Atakus, Tarduk i Raanu Image:CGI Agori 2.png|Zesk, Metus i Berix Image:Comic Cendox V1 vs Kaxium V3.png|Cendox V1 kontra Kaxium V3 Image:TLRAgori.png|Różni Agori w Odrodzenie Legendy Image:TLR Agori Tribes.png|Agori z Plemion Ognia, Wody, Dżungli i Lodu Image:TLR Battle of Roxtus Army.png|Grupa Agori maszerująca na Bitwie o Roxtus Plemię Ognia Image:TLRFireAgori.png|Tłum Agori Ognia Image:Symbol Tribe Fire.png|Symbol Agori dla Plemienia Ognia Crotesius Image:Set Crotesius.png|Crotesius, pilot areny Image:Set Form Crotesius.PNG|Crotesius w formie zestawu Image:CGI Cendox V1.png|Crotesius pilotujący Cendoxa V1 Image:Comic Crotesius on Cendox V1.png|Crotesius na Cendoxie V1 Image:Crotesius and Cendox.PNG|Crotesius stojący za Cendoxem V1 Image:Set Cendox V1.jpg|Crotesius pilotujący Cendoxa V1 Kyry Image:Agori Kyry.png|Kyry Raanu Image:TLRRaanu.png|Raanu w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:Comic Agori Raanu.PNG|Raanu w Upadku Atero Image:RaanuLEGOMag.png|Raanu w Sekrety Bara Magna! Image:CGI Raanu.png|Raanu na Pustkowiach Image:Raanu in Vulcanus.png|Raanu w Vulcanusie Image:CGI Agori Raanu.jpg|Raanu Image:Set Raanu.png|Raanu w formie zestawu Image:SetRaanuInstructionManual.png|Raanu pokazany jako obraz instrukcji budowy Image:GA Raanu.png|Raanu w Glatorian Arena Image:Raanu GA2.png|Raanu w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:AD Raanu.png|Raanu w Obrońcy Agori Plemię Wody Image:Symbol Tribe Water.png|Symbol Agori dla Plemienia Wody Berix Image:Movie Berix.jpg|Berix w Odrodzenia Legendy Image:TLR Kiina and Berix Ambushed.png|Kiina i Berix złapani w Gorących Źródłach. Image:TLR Kiina and Berix Caged in Roxtus.png|Kiina i Berix trzymani w Roxtusie Image:Comicberix.PNG|Berix w Piaskach Bara Magna Image:Comic Water Tribe Berix Tarix.png|Berix i Tarix Image:Fero and Glatorian.png|Berix uratowany przez Glatorian przed Fero i Skirmixem Image:SoC Berix with Book of Certavus.png|Berix w Sekrecie Certavusa Image:CGI Berix.png|Berix na Pustkowiach Image:CGI Agori Berix.jpg|Berix Image:Set Berix.png|Berix w formie zestawu Image:Set Agori Berix Instr.png|Berix w instrukcji obsługi Image:TLR Concept Art Berix.png|Koncepcyjny obraz Berixa Image:GA Berix.png|Berix w Glatorian Arena Image:Berix GA2.png|Berix w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:AD Berix.png|Berix w Obrońcach Agori Kirbraz i Scodonius Image:Set Kirbraz.png|Kirbraz Image:Kaxium Cycle Kirbraz.png|Kirbraz pilotujący pół Kaxiuma V3 Image:Set Scodonius.png|Scodonius Image:Kaxium Cycle Scodonius.png|Scodonius pilotujący pół Kaxiuma V3 Image:Comic Kaxium V3.png|Kirbraz i Scodonius pilotujący Kaxiuma V3 Image:CGI Kaxium V3.png|Kirbraz i Scodonius pilotujący Kaxiuma V3 Image:BIONICLE com Bios Kaxium V3.png|Kirbraz i Scodonius pilotujący Kaxiuma V3 Plemię Dżungli Image:TLR Jungle Tribe.png|Agori z Plemienia Dżungli Image:Symbol Tribe Jungle.png|Symbol Agori dla Plemienia Dżungli Tarduk Image:Comic Agori Tarduk.png|Tarduk w Odrodzeniu Bohatera Image:Comic Gresh and Tarduk.png|Tarduk patrzący na Gresha trenującego ruchy na arenie Image:CGI Tarduk.png|Tarduk na Pustkowiach Image:CGI Agori Tarduk.jpg|Tarduk Image:Set Tarduk.png|Tarduk w formiezestawu Image:Set Agori Tarduk Instr.png|Tarduk w instrukcji obsługi Image:GA Tarduk.png|Tarduk w Glatorian Arena Image:Tarduk GA2.png|Tarduk w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:Comic Tarduk.jpg|Tarduk zilustrowany w magazynie Lego Club Jr. Image:Art Mata Nui and Tarduk Find Power Source.jpg|Tarduk i Mata Nui znajdują starożytne źródło mocy. Image:ADG Tarduk.PNG|Tarduk w Obrońcach Agori Plemię Piasku Image:Symbol Tribe Sand.png|Symbol Agori dla Plemienia Piasku Zeskowie Image:A Vorox and a Zesk.PNG|Zesk i Vorox w Sekretach Bara Magna! Image:CGI Zesk.png|Zesk na Pustkowiach Image:CGI Zesk in Wastelands.png|Zesk na Pustkowiach Image:CGI Zesk.jpg|Zesk Image:Set Zesk.png|Zesk w formie zestawu Image:Set Agori Zesk Instr.png|Zesk w instrukcji obsługi Image:GA Zesk.png|Zesk w Glatorian Arena Image:GA2 Zesk.PNG|Zesk w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:AD Zesk.png|Zesk w Agori Defender Image:Comic zesk.png|Zesk zilustrowany w magazynie Lego Club Jr. Plemię Skały Image:Promo Comic Rock Tribe.png|Agori Skały z Skrallem w Sekretach Bara Magna! Image:Symbol Tribe Rock.png|Symbol Agori dla Plemienia Skały Atakus Image:Atakuscomic.PNG|Atakus w Piaskach Bara Magna Image:Atakus in Roxtus.PNG|Atakus w Roxtusie Image:CGI Atakus.png|Atakus na Pustkowiach Image:CGI Agori Atakus.jpg|Atakus Image:Set Atakus.png|Atakus w formie zestawu Image:SetAtakusInstructionManual.png|Atakus pokazany jako obraz instrukcji budowy. Image:GA Atakus.png|Atakus w Glatorian Arena Image:GA2 Atakus.PNG|Atakus w Glatorian Arena 2 Plemię Lodu Image:TLRIceAgori.png|Tłum Agori Lodu Image:Symbol Tribe Ice.png|Symbol Agori dla Plemienia Lodu Kirbold Image:Art Kirbold.png|Kirbold Metus Image:TLR Agori Metus.png|Metus w Odrodzeniu Legendy '' Image:TLRMetusInThornatusCockpit.png|Metus w kokpicie swego Thornatusa Image:TLR Mata Nui and Metus on Thornatus.png|Mata Nui i Metus na Thornatusie Image:TLR Mata Nui Cursing Metus.png|Mata Nui przekształcający Metusa Image:TLR Metus Snake.png|Metus przekształcony w węża. Image:DoD Metus in Thornatus.png|Metus pilotujący Thornatusa w ''Pustynii Niebezpieczeństwa Image:DoD Metus.png|Metus na pustynii Image:CGI Metus.png|Metus na Pustkowiach Image:Metus in Iconox.png|Metus w Iconoxie Image:CGI Agori Metus.jpg|Metus Image:Set Metus.png|Metus w formie zestawu Image:Set Agori Metus Instr.png|Metus w instrukcji obsługi Image:TLR Concept Art Metus.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Metusa Image:GA Metus.png|Metus w Glatorian Arena Image:GA2 Metus.PNG|Metus w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:TLR Metus' Revenge.png|Obraz przekształconego Metusa Plemię Żelaza Sahmad Image:Comic Sahmad.png|Sahmad w ''Dolinie Strachu'' Image:Set Sahmad.png|Sahmad Image:Set Agori Sahmad.png|Sahmad w formie zestawu Image:Comic Sahmad on Baranus V7.png|Sahmad na Baranusie V7 w Dolinie Strachu Image:Set Sahmad and Spikit.png|Sahmad jeżdżący na Spikicie Image:Sahmad and Baranus V7.PNG|Sahmad jeżdżący na Baranusie V7 Image:Set Baranus V7.jpg|Sahmad na zestawie Baranus V7 Image:BIONICLE com Bios Baranus V7.png|Sahmad na zestawie Baranus V7 Kategoria:Galerie